


Sharing Warmth

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes, scarf sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Kira and Stiles are out doing some much needed holiday shopping when Stiles gets cold. Fluff happens.





	Sharing Warmth

“It's fucking freezing,” Stiles said loudly. Mothers' and fathers' turned around to glare at him while their kids asked what 'fucking' meant. Beside him Kira let out a small huff of amusement.

Kira and Stiles were doing their holiday shopping for the pack, both already had presents for their families (and each other), but the pack was turning out to be a challenge to shop for. They both already had several shopping bags in the hand not used to hold the others'.

And yes, they were _that_ type of couple that only got you one cheap present together, not because they couldn't afford it. Oh no, they totally could. Alas, they were saving for an upcoming statue that would only be available for a short time. The pack could cry all they wanted about Derek's bad coffee, they _needed_ that statue and they were going to get it.

This meant that they needed to shop for the most useful and/or meaningful things they could find for each one.

However, while they didn't wait until the last possible minute to buy presents like certain others that won't be named here for their safety, the streets where most of the shops where located were unusually full for this time of the year. Normally, this only happened a week later which was the only reason they even decided to do it then.

The inside of the shops wasn't much better, as they were packed so full that you constantly had someone breathing down your neck. The whole thing was triggering Stiles social anxiety in the worst ways.

And on top of all that, it was the coldest December Beacon Hills had in 10 years. They had a constant layer snow everywhere that nothing could get rid of for more than 3 hours. His dad was constantly complaining about having to wake up an hour earlier just to get the cruiser ready.

In short: There were too many people, they didn't even have presents for half of the pack yet and on top of that it was fucking freezing.

So really, Stiles outburst was only a matter of time.

Kira lead Stiles to a rare free spot along the wall of a shop. “I have just the thing,” she said before going through the bags she carried one by one. Finally, she pulled out an over-sized scarf from one of the bags. Stiles really didn't understand the trend of scarves being so big that one could only barely see the person underneath. 

Normally, Kira and him shared the same opinion on fashion as seen by the fact that almost everything that he grew out of - and then some that still fit him - found its way into Kira's closet. But this was something she wanted so he kept his opinion to himself other than the occasional “no” when she eyed some unflattering colors or patterns.

She wrapped one end of the scarf around her neck and then motioned for him to lean down so she could wrap the other end around his'. She made a couple of adjustments here and there, but in the end both were wrapped up comfortably, with enough loose fabric between them so that they could move around reasonably well and still had more than a foot of unused fabric at each end.

The wool was soft and warmed quickly. The fact that it was in a gray, black and red plaid pattern helped him accept it as a new part of his outfit. Stiles pulled it up a bit more so he could sink into it more.

“Better?” Kira asked with a smile. Stiles returned it and gave her a quick kiss. “Better.” They linked their hands again and continued their trip until Stiles had a realization.

“Did you really just buy one of those over-sized scarves so that you could share it with me?” Stiles asked teasingly. Kira's eyes widened. “Yes! No! I mean- Have you seen these things? They'd eat me alive if I tried to wear one by myself!”

“Don't worry, I'm here to save you from the evilness that is scarves. I'm an expert in the field, just ask Isaac,” Stiles said. Kira buried her face inside the scarf with a groan. Stiles laughed and kissed the top of her head before pulling her along.


End file.
